1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a glycol from formaldehyde. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a glycol such as ethyleneglycol and propyleneglycol by an electrolytic coupling of formaldehyde.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various coupling reactions have been known in the organoelectrolyses. It has been well known to produce pinacol from acetone or to produce adiponitrile by a hydrodimerization of acrylonitrile. Most of such coupling reactions are reductive-couplings of an acrylic acid derivative, or an aliphatic or aromatic ketone on a cathode. An electrolytic coupling of an aliphatic aldehyde has not been substantially employed.